Valhalla
Valhalla is a multiplayer map in Halo 3. A from-the-ground-up level, it is said to be 'the new Blood Gulch'. It is a sparsely forested valley with mountains in the distance, featuring a river, rocky outcroppings, and hills. Bungie added these new land features to help balance the action between snipers and on-foot travellers, whereas in Blood Gulch and Coagulation, those players were easy prey. Another fact is that none of the screenshots of the map contain a Halo rising into the distance. Valhalla could be located on a planet instead. The map is very Large. It has a canyon with hills, lots of trees, cliffs, a very large Forerunner wall on one side, and a river running through. This map is featured in the upcoming Halo 3 Beta as one of three playable multiplayer maps. Layout The map is similar in shape to Coagulation and Timberland but has unique elements of its own. It also has features from the Halo: Combat Evolved level; Halo. The most obvious feature is the river. The river starts in the mountains behind blue base, and comes out at a waterfall. The river then flows infront of the base, into a cave, then down between the two prominant hills on which players find the Spartan Laser, and the Machinegun Turret. Finally it bends around the base, and empties into a large lake. There is also another cave in the map, which goes through the hill between the crashed pelican and blue base. towards Blue Base in Valhalla.]] The distinguished beam emitter bases are Forerunner technology. They are similar to the structures seen in the Halo PC multiplayer map Infinity and Halo, while the lower portion is remniscient of the bases in Blood Gulch. There are three possible entrances to the inside of the base; two on the sides seen in many screenshots, and another could be located behind as hinted by concept art. Replacing the teleporters are the Man Cannons. The largest one, on the front of the base, will send you out into the main battle, while the smaller ones on the side of each base send you a short distance to the nearby cliff for a quick getaway. Also stated about the bases is that they feature a shiney glass floor, most likely on the interior. Not much is yet known for spawns. As previously stated, there are two similar hills on either side of the river. On one spawns the Spartan Laser, while the other holds a Machinegun Turret. The Sniper Rifle and several of all grenade types spawn within the bases, along with the flag. Numerous Battle Rifles are said to spawn around the map, and Spikers spawn on top of the bases along with the Trip Mine. The Missile Pod spawns inside each base. The current vehicle set per base is a Banshee, Warthog, Wraith, and two Mongooses. The Power Drainer spawns in front of the downed Pelican. While the Bubble Shield spawns at the neutral Mongoose near the Forerunner wall. Trivia *Valhalla (Old Norse Valhall, "Hall of the slain") is Odin's hall in Norse mythology, for those slain gloriously in battle. *This map's name has nothing to do with blood, unlike its two predecessors. But, it is related to MJOLNIR, as they are both of the same mythological origin. But going back to the blood part, Bungie has kept part of the name from the other ones... *Additionally, a D-77 TC Pelican Dropship can be seen to have crashed along the shadowed cliff between the bases. Players can salvage supplies from the dropship, like ammo, and possibly health packs, since pelicans have 2 health packs on their interior walls. Furthermore, weapons canisters from the dropship appear to be scattered across the battlefield. *The maps general layout and design bears a startling resemblance to the Halo:PC map Timberland, and may have been inspired by it, incorporating elements from Coagulation as well. *At the current time, it appears that the trees may be destructable objects and although this is unconfirmed as of yet, it is plausible. Images Image:Halo3_Valhalla-env-02.jpg|The Forerunner wall. Sources Category:Levels